Tomatoes, Kunai, Ramen, and Troublesome
by K i w i Co
Summary: InoShika, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten It's Valentine's Day and all the girls except Ino know what to give to their boyfriends! Will Ino find a gift in time or will this be her worst Valentine's Day Ever?


AN: Again, I amazed myself with these really sweet thoughts and ideas for new fics::sigh:…but I really suck at writing them.

I can't believe I'm going to do a fic with Ino and Shikamaru as the main pairing! Omigod! Okay, I love this couple and everything but SasuSaku is not the main couple! I scare myself sometimes…

Well, this originally was going to be a SasuSaku fic for Valentines Day, but seeing that there will be no problems and no humor (:gasp: No humor!) in the fic, I decided on InoShika.

Oh well, enjoy my first try at a one-shot!

Declaimer::Looks around and don't see anyone: I own Naruto::Everyone suddenly appears: You didn't hear anything…

Delectated to Valentines Day! And my addiction with strawberry dipped chocolate…yumyum!

The four best friends a.k.a. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, and Hyuuga Hinata were sitting in Sakura's bedroom floor for their annual Friday night sleepover. And by the looks of it, the topic 'Valentine's Day' is coming up very soon.

"Hey, what are you guys going to do on Valentines, huh?" asked Ino, turning to her best friends. Valentines Day was one of her favorite holidays.

"I-I don't know…maybe we could have a party that n-night…" said Hinata, not so shy anymore, but still stutter over some words.

"Great idea, Hinata-chan! Ohhh…I know exactly what I'm going to where!" said Sakura happily. She was now the top medic-nin in Konoha, but kept her ninja skills fit by training with Sasuke.

"Yeah, we could have it at my house! My mom and dad are doing something special for Valentines, so they won't be home. And we can invite our boyfriends!" squealed Tenten happily.

Yeah, believe it or not, boyfriends. The girls are now 17 and all of them found their 'Prince Charming' (AN::get laughing fit: ahem, sorry) okay, forget about that, 'the one for them'.

Ino gave up her crush on Sasuke a long time ago and hooked up with Nara Shikamaru, her childhood friend and lazy genius.

_FLASHBACK_

_Team 10 was having a training session, even though Asuma isn't their sensei anymore, they still train together sometimes._

_Ino was the first one there, doing her hair while waiting for her teammates. Actually, Ino planed something and wanted sometime alone with Shikamaru today._

_The next one to arrive is Chouji. Ino's eye twitched. Shikamaru was **always **first. Always. _(AN: see? I usually do fics that are not-so-average. I don't get how people in Naruto could always be so lucky in fics!)

'_Great! What I'm I going to do now!' thought Ino as she eyed Chouji, eating his potato chips._

"_Troublesome meeting..." could be heard from about 1.7 meters away. Ino smiled. She had a plan. Muahahahaha!_

"_Shika-kun…" started Ino. She only continued when Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at her. "Can you come with me? There's something I want to get over there and I think it's too heavy…"_

_When Ino and Shikamaru was finally alone, Ino made her move._

"_Umm…Shika-kun…? I realized that I, ummm…, likeyouveryverymuch!"_

_Of course, normal people wouldn't be able to catch that, but Shikamaru is a genius so, umm…, he's not normal? Yeah, that's it, he's not normal._

"…_How troublesome……"_

"_SHIKAMARU, YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino was fuming. She just confessed and he said she was troublesome!_

"_Nothing, nothing, I like you too…" Shikamaru replied and added troublesome under his breath._

"_Yay! I got a boyfriend before forehead-girl! Take that!" Ino was so excited that she hugged Shikamaru until he choked to death, but the author of this fic likes Shikamaru so he is still alive, somehow…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hinata, mean while, had a more-or-less original way of confessing. One, Naruto confessed to her, instead of her confessing to Naruto. And two, it was at Ichiraku.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was after training and Naruto asked Hinata to eat with him at Ichiraku. Both Sakura and Sasuke said they were busy and headed towards the same way, when they live at opposite sides of Konoha. Naruto didn't notice because his mind was on ramen at the moment._

"_Hey Hinata-chan?" began Naruto…_

"_Y-yes, Naruto-kun?"_

"_I like you, could you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked, with a face like he was talking about what his favorite colour was._

_Hinata fainted with a face like a cherry._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

How Tenten got together with Neji, well, no one knows for sure. Once in a truth or dare game, she said something about kissing by accident and making-out. Something like that.

And, last but not least, okay, actually first, but no one knows that, Sakura got together with her long-time crush turned real love, Uchiha Sasuke.

_FLASHBACK_ (AN: they're really getting annoying)

_When Sasuke and Sakura got together, no one know about it for a very long time. Of course, the first one that found out was Ino. They were…er…making-out on Sakura's couch._

_Sasuke and Sakura got together as soon as Sasuke came back from Orochimaru and made sure that Itachi found a girl he loved and would spend the rest of his life living with her. And then happily ever after._

_Sakura, the top medic-nin in Konohagakure, next to Tsunade, was healing a beaten-up Sasuke. And their confession was very, very straight forward. Very._

"_Sakura, I been meaning to tell you this for a really long time, but I like you now that Itachi is living happily ever after. Could you be my girlfriend?"_

_**Hell yeah! I'm Sasuke's girlfriend! Ha! Take that Ino-pig!** Screamed none other that Inner Sakura._

"_Hell yeah!" Sakura screamed and hugged Sasuke in a bone-crushing hug._

"_OWWW! Sakura! Let go! OUCH!"_

_Poor, poor Sasuke._

_END OF FLASHBACK_ (AN: YAY! My last flashback!)

"Hey, what are you getting Sasuke for Valentine's, huh?" asked Ino to Sakura, who was making herself comfortable.

"Easy, tomatoes. What about you Tenten-chan?"

"Oh, I been working on it for a while, a whole set of different weapons, like kunai, shuriken…all top quality!" replied Tenten happily, while thinking of her Neji-kun.

"I'm going to give Naruto-kun 40 m-miso ramen."

"Ino-chan, what are you going to give Shikamaru? Since you brought the question up, you probably got something special in mind." said Sakura, staring at Ino.

Ino fidgeted around. Actually, she had no idea what to give Shikamaru, so she made one up quickly. "I'm going to give Shika-kun a book about clouds!"

_Nice job, Ino! _Ino congratulated herself inside her head.

"Time to go to sleep, I guess. We all, except for Tenten-chan, have to go shopping tomorrow! Night!"

"Night!"

"G' night."

"G-good n-night, everybody"

"OH COME ON HINATA-CHAN! NO NEED TO STUTTER!"

And the lights went out.

7:45pm was the worst time of Ino's life.

_FLASHBACK_ (AN: ANOTHER ONE!)

_All the guys picked up their girlfriends (except for Tenten, again) and went to Tenten's house._

_The girls gave there boyfriends the presents and they all went to mind there own business. **(1) (2) (3)**_

_Well, unfortunately, Ino didn't have as much luck as the other girls._

"_Here Shika-kun! A book all about clouds!" Ino happily gave the neatly wrapped book to her boyfriend, and smiled when he carefully opened it, trying not to destroy the wrapping paper._

"_Already have it." said Shikamaru as he dumped the book into the shocked hands of Ino._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"NARA SHIKAMARU! You ungrateful little –beep-!"

"Err……Sasuke-kun and I are going to take a walking…" said Sakura quickly, not wanting to be caught in the wrath of Ino. And, she wanted to spend some time alone with her boyfriend.

Sasuke, taking the hint, walked out the door with Sakura holding hands.

"Hinata? Let's go get some ramen. Ichiraku has night services for Valentine's day!"

Another couple rushed out the door.

"Neji-kun and I are going to the movies! Eek!"

The house contains only Ino and Shikamaru now.

Shikamaru _didn't _like the look on Ino's face right now…

_SLAP._

Ouch.

_PUNCH._

Oof.

_KICK._

Owwie.

_SCREAM._

Eeek.

_KISS._

Huh? Kiss?

Well Shikamaru did the only thing that came to mind at the moment. It did save his life.

Maybe this isn't going to be Ino's worst Valentine's Day after all.

**(1):**

"**Sasuke-kun!"**

"**Hn, hi Sakura" replied Sasuke calmly, but he was really happy to see his cherry blossom again.**

"**Happy Valentine's! Tomatoes!"**

**Sakura opened her basket to reveal the juiciest, sweetest with a hint of sour, plumpest tomatoes Sasuke has ever seen.**

"**Share?"**

**They kissed, leaving the poor tomatoes all forgotten.**

**Tomato: Hey! I'm supposed to have all the attention!**

**Sasuke and Sakura stared at the tomato for a moment and returned to kissing.**

**The tomato pouted.**

**(2):**

"**Here Neji-kun. A new weapons set!" exclaimed Tenten.**

"**Hn, great, let's go train."**

"**NEJI!"**

**(3):**

"**N-naruto-kun…here!" Hinata quickly shoved the ramen in Naruto's hands.**

"**YOSH! RAMEN! COOK THEM RIGHT NOW HINATA-CHAN! PLEASE!"**

"**H-hai, Naruto-kun"**

_**Yay! Naruto-kun likes my gift! Hell yeah!**_

AN: Happy Valentine's Day people! Hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me if you want a sequel or not. I have a idea in mind, but you people can choose!

Review! Muahahahaha! I love reviews!

Sharingan-x-blossom™


End file.
